Sparks & Embers
by Futuristic Phoenix
Summary: Finding his magic lagging far behind after returning from the 7yr time skip, Natsu determines to do whatever it takes to catch back up. Aiding him on his journey is Laxus, who has some buiness to settle from his time of exile that will benefit them both. - On Hold -
1. C1: Lightning and Flame

**Author's Note: This is the first of hopefully many Fairy Tail FanFics from me. This chapter is a recap of Fairy Tail Chapter 259, which will be the point in the story after which I will deviate and go a new route. Takes place after the Tenrou Team has returned from the 7 year time skip and found out how far behind their magic was, as compared to other guilds of the time. This story chronicles Natsu and Laxus's journey to expand their magic in time for the Magic Games.**

_Sparks & Embers_

**Chapter One**

_Lightning and Flame_

_Laxus_

Inside the old tavern they'd converted into a guild building, over a dozen Fairy Tail members were gathered around one of the many small round tables that occupied the guild interior.

Standing on top of the table in order to be seen, Master Makarov was at that moment in the middle of a very important announcement.

". . . so what I'm saying, is that I've decided to retire." he announced to the assembled mages.

From his position overlooking the crowd on the second floor, Laxus could see the looks of surprise and disbelief that crossed the gathered mages' faces. Many had mouths hanging open, dumbfounded, while other's eyebrows were raised so high they nearly disappeared into their hairlines.

Though he couldn't see their faces, he could feel the Raijinshu fidget behind him as well at the unexpected news. Laxus, on the contrary, remained still. His face was impassive and with his lack of reaction, it could be wondered if he were even listening to his grandfather's speech.

"Now, I'd like to introduce the new Master to you," Makarov continued, ignoring the whispering and muttering that were breaking out following his declaration.

"He can't be serious, can he?" Evergreen asked. It was the same question being asked uncertainly in the crowd below.

"Nah, he's probably just joking," Bixlow reasoned. "With everything that's happened, he must realize the guild needs him now more than ever. Picking now to retire just wouldn't make sense."

Of the three members of the Thunder God Tribe, Fried was the only one to withhold judgment until he heard more. He'd noticed that none of what Makarov said seemed to come as a surprise to Laxus, because despite appearances, he was sure that Laxus was listening just as intently as everyone else. Experience told him that if Laxus wasn't worried or particularly bothered over the announcement, then the Master's grandson either had access to more information than he did, or the subject just wasn't worth being bothered by.

Or maybe . . . maybe Laxus wasn't surprised that the Master was retiring for another reason? Was he told about this beforehand? Could it have something to do with the letter Mirajane delivered to Laxus earlier that day that had caused him to leave the guild on a mysterious 'errand'? Could Laxus possibly be the next . . .?

Before Fried's mind could go into overdrive speculating on all the possible scenarios, Makarov resumed his announcement.

"The Fifth Master of Fairy Tail is . . .," he paused dramatically, then swept his hand backwards to introduce the S-Class mage and his successor as guild master.

"Gildarts Clive!"

There was a moment of confused silence . . . the person he was indicating, while being an S-Class mage, wasn't Gildarts Clive. Smiling brightly and waving cheerfully to the assembled mages was none other than the Take Over mage, Mirajane.

"What happened to Gildarts!" Makarov exclaimed, eyes bugging. Mira held out an envelope with his name on it.

"There's a letter left here from him." she told him.

"What!" he took the envelope and tore it open, a feeling of dread settling in.

"_To Master and all my guild mates,"_ he read out loud. _"As far as being the Master is concerned . . . Sorry, it's just not my style."_

"Whaaaaaa?" Around him, the rest of the guild exploded in laughter. It was just the type of reply they'd have expected from Gildarts.

"_But . . . since you've already appointed me . . . I'm leaving you two assignments as the Fifth Master. The first one . . . is to reinstate Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail."_

The guild went silent. All eyes turned to where Laxus stood leaning against the banister on the floor above.

He was staring down at the letter in his grandfather's hand in disbelief. He'd never been close to Gildarts as so many others in the guild were, so for the old man to do something like this for him . . . he was speechless.

"Old man . . ." Did this have something to do with _that_ from before?

Behind him, Bixlow and Evergreen both had silly grins on their faces, while Fried actually had tears pouring from his eyes.

"That's great, Laxus!" Bixlow shouted.

"The Raijins are back in town!" Evergreen squealed, grabbing his arm.

"Well . . . I . . . " Laxus tried to speak, but couldn't find the words.

"Gildarts . . . what a man . . ." Fried was too emotional to get much out. All he could do was repeat the same statement over and over, seeming unaware of the tears streaming down his face.

Makarov, on the other hand, looked furious.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing!" he demanded angrily of the absent Fifth Master.

It was just for show though, as everyone could tell. Facing the wall to hide his expression, he said with much effort to sound reluctant,

"Nggh . . . If the Fifth says it . . . I'll abide."

Up on the second floor, the Raijinshu's happiness couldn't be contained, and it was with great difficulty that Laxus got them to calm down so that he could hear the rest of the letter.

"_Fairy Tail is my home,"_ Makarov read. _"I promise I'll be back."_

"_Until then . . . My wish is that Fairy Tail becomes the #1 guild in Fiore once again."_

"_But that's not my responsibility. It's yours."_ the letter concluded.

Somehow, Laxus felt as if part of the letter was spoken directly to him, as if Gildarts was standing right beside him, letting him know what he had to do next.

Below, the other members of Fairy Tail seemed to share similar feelings. The atmosphere was still one of happiness and excitement, but following Gildart's letter, a sense of determination and hope pervaded the guild.

It was not only possible to fulfill Gildart's wish, but with these Nakama, it would surely happen just as he'd said. Fairy Tail would definitely be the number one guild in Fiore again.

After the announcement, the assembled mages dispersed to go about their individual pursuits. Some stayed in the guild to enjoy the company of their friends and party for a while. Others, filled with a newfound determination after reading the letter, immediately set out to make plans to improve their magic and do their part to bring Fairy Tail back to the top of Fiore.

On the second floor, the Raijinshu were deep in discussion about what type of training they should do. Evergreen was arguing for a training camp style event somewhere luxurious, maybe on a beach. Fried and Bixlow were adamantly against that. If they wanted to truly get stronger the two argued, they should do it in a wilderness or somewhere cut off from civilization. Just them against the elements.

The argument went on for sometime, until finally Evergreen turned to Laxus to get his opinion.

"Well, Laxus what do you think?" she asked. "Should we train somewhere nice or in some desert wasteland like these two want?"

Laxus's head snapped up suddenly at the sound of her voice. She hadn't been sure he was even listening.

"Desert wasteland?" he asked, distracted.

"Yeah, would you rather train there or on a nice, sunny beach somewhere?"

He didn't answer. The moment he'd looked up, he'd immediately turned and began looking over the guild, searching for someone.

"Hey . . . where's Natsu?" he asked suddenly.

"Huh? I don't know, was he even at the meeting?"

As Laxus began searching more urgently, Fried walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I think he's outside. He's the only one likely to be making that much noise right beside the guild. Do you need him for something?"

Now that it'd been brought to his attention, Laxus could indeed here a commotion going on outside. It sounded like someone was using magic right beside the guild. And just like Fried, he had a good hunch who was causing it.

"I'll be back. I need to have a word with him . . ."

* * *

><p><em>Natsu<em>

"Is this for real . . .?" Natsu panted. In front of him, Max stood unscratched and undaunted.

While he'd accepted the fact that seven years had some how passed since the events on Tenrou Island, he was only just beginning to grasp the full implications of the time loss.

"Did you think we sat around doing nothing for the last seven years?" Max asked him. "We've taken all that time to train ourselves."

What Max said made an obvious sense, even to Natsu; the degree to which he'd been getting beat, loss after loss, said it even louder still. Despite that, he wasn't ready to admit defeat.

"Again, damn it!" Putting everything he had on this last battle, he charged Max. "Graaaaaaah!"

His focus at its peak, he attacked with a flurry of right and left punches.

None connected. Max dodged them all effortlessly, not stepping back once.

Twisting his hand, Max conjured a whirl of sand around he and Natsu, and with another twist of his hand and a command of **"Sand Rebellion" **sent the pillar of sand slamming into Natsu from underneath.

"Uwaaahh!" Natsu was knocked forcibly into the air. Surrounded by sand and flipped upside down by the force of the attack, he threw his hands out to the side and summoned his own whirl of flame.

"There's nothing I can't incinerate away!" he shouted defiantly as his flames burned away the sand attack, in the process sending clouds of smoke and sand washing over the bystanders.

"Go Natsu!" Happy cheered, as beside him Lucy and Wendy coughed and shielded their eyes.

Natsu landed on his feet and immediately launched back into his offensive, determined not to let up for even a second.

"**Fire Dragon's . . . Iron Fist!"** Right fist awash in flame, he struck out at Max.

"**Sand Wall!"** Max countered before the attack could land. Immediately, a dense wall of sand was conjured between he and Natsu.

Natus's attack struck the deceptively soft looking sand with a thwack and went no further.

"Nghh!" he strained against it, but only succeeded in taking more damage than he dealt in attempting to break through the impenetrable wall.

"A little different than seven years ago, aren't I?" Max taunted.

"Unbelievable! Max is totally unbelievable!" Vijeeter cheered ecstatically.

"He's overpowering Natsu?" Warren asked disbelievingly, jaw dropping at the complete reversal of power being displayed.

Beside him, Nab grinned. "We just might be able to beat him too . . ."

_Damn it! Was this how far behind he'd become? Even his own guild mates were looking down on him now!_ _DAMN IT! He wasn't going to lose to someone like Max!_

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" He could feel it. Fury. Determination. Magic. He wouldn't lose. He refused to lose.

"**MODE: LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON!"**

From deep within his body came the feeling of a container filled to the brim with volatile gasses suddenly being ignited by a spark of electricity.

In an explosion of magic he never thought he'd feel again, Natsu's body erupted into a fiery aura of flame and lightning.

YES. This power. This was a power that no one could look down on. As if he'd lose!

"No way . . ." Lucy murmured. The power radiating from Natsu was massive. Form obscured by the inferno raging around him, all that was visible of the dragon slayer was a dark shape within the flames, and then only because of the forks of lightning encircling and illuminating the fire.

Both awed and somewhat afraid at the same time, she couldn't help but feel that at that moment, he looked as fearsome and monstrous as any dragon she could imagine.

Facing Max, Natsu assumed a familiar stance; legs spread, knees bent, and lungs inhaling.

"_**Lightning Fire Dragon's . . ."**_

"Wha. . . What the heck is that . . ." Max managed to get out.

"_**ROAARR!"**_

* * (*) * *

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

For the sake of shorting the first chapter, and because it fit the order I wanted for the story more, I've rearranged the sequence of events in the chapter a little. Assume that somewhere in there they also found out about the Magical games. I'd started writing that part out too, but it got too long, so didn't make the final draft.

To be clear: _**I Do Not Own Fairy Tail, Nor Any Part Of It. All Credit Goes To Fairy Tail's Respective Owners**_ . . . and whatnot.

I'm always open to constructive reviews and would love to know what you think. Feedback really helps the quality of any further writing I do, and will always be greatly appreciated.

If you have a Fairy Tail, Bleach, or Soul Eater Fic you've written and would like an extra reviewer on, let me know and I'll do my best :)

- Futuristic Phoenix 


	2. C2: Don't Steal My Thunder

_Sparks & Embers_

**Chapter Three:**

Don't Steal My Thunder

"**Sand Fortress!" **Max shouted, slamming both palms into the ground. Similar to Sand Wall, **Sand Fortress** created multiple barriers of sand, starting from midway between he and Natsu and multiplying in layers and growing taller until they reached Max.

It was a futile attempt. Putting everything he had into the roar; all his fury, his hatred of losing, and every once of magic he had, Natsu blasted through each and every layer, one after another, obliterating them all down to the last grain.

"What the heck is this?" The sand mage shouted desperately as his last defense was incinerated away and nothing was left between he and the Dragon Slayer's furious Roar.

"Guaaahhh!" He cried just before the electrified flames consumed him.

The blast continued for several hundred feet beyond the guild, scorching everything in its path. Stones, trees, plants; all reduced to nothing.

"Jeez, Natsu," Lucy coughed, grabbing Wendy and holding on tight. The two mages were nearly blown over by the shockwave that resulted from the magic blast.

"Thanks Lucy-san," the younger girl gasped. The air was dense with vaporized sand, dust, and the burning ozone smell of lightning. Both mages had their mouths covered with their arms to prevent breathing in too deeply.

"Charle, are you okay!" Happy called anxiously, searching blindly through the dense cloud of dust for the female cat.

"I'm fine," came the voice of the white exceed. "You're going the wrong way!" she shouted as he immediately began searching in the opposite direction of where her voice had come from.

Across the battlefield, Nab, Warren, and Vijeeter were all in shock.

"Mo-Monster!" Vijeeter garbled, eyes wide.

"He's as powerful as we thought!" Warren squawked.

"Max! Where's Max?" Nab asked, looking around. "He didn't kill Max, did he?"

There was no sign of the sand mage. Had Natsu gone too far overboard?

"He's not dead," the Fire Dragon Slayer stated. "He's . . . there." he indicated a cloud of dust that was still swirling near the front of the guild.

"Huh?" Wendy said as an outline became clear through the swirling cloud. "Isn't that . . .?"

"Laxus," Natsu finished. Holding the unconscious sand mage by the belt, it was undoubtedly the S-Class mage, and Makarov's grandson. As fast as lightning, he'd moved Max from the path of Natsu's attack a split second before it hit.

His orange eyes where locked on Natsu and he didn't look happy.

"Yo, Natsu," The Thunder Dragon Slayer addressed him. "Since when have you had the ability to do that on your own?" he asked.

During the battles on Tenrou Island, Laxus had loaned Natsu his Lightning in order to defeat Master Hades of Grimoire Heart. It hadn't occurred to him, nor was he particularly pleased to find out, that Natsu was still able to use the combined Dragon Slayer magic it'd granted on his own.

"Since just now," Natsu told him sheepishly. For some reason, he felt as if he'd been caught reusing a joke he'd been told by someone else and claimed as his own.

When Laxus didn't look satisfied with the short answer, he hurriedly continued.

"Er . . . I didn't mean to steal your thunder or anything . . . I just . . . I don't know why I can still use it." he said. "I've never been able to continue using other non-fire magic I've eaten before."

"It's probably because you're both Dragon Slayers," Wendy said, jumping to Natsu's defense. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She walked over to stand beside Natsu and faced Laxus.

She was a still a little nervous around the thunder mage, whom she'd met for the first time during the battle with Hades, so she nearly lost her nerve when he turned his sharp gaze on her.

Though he came off as intimidating due to the scar over his right eye, his customary scowl, and the immense magical power he radiated, she didn't sense any hostile feelings being directed at her. Feeling braver, she continued with her theory.

"I've never heard of a Dragon Slayer acquiring another Dragon Slayer's magic," she explained. "But it might have something to do with that you willingly loaned him your power. Plus you two are nakama, so that probably helped also."

Laxus frowned at this, causing her to worry that she'd said something stupid, but he didn't tell her she was wrong. He tilted his head as if thinking about it, then nodded as her theory seemed to make sense to him.

"Yeah, that's probably it," he agreed. "The willingly loaned him my lightning part." he clarified. "He's eaten my lightning before when we've fought and he hadn't been able to fuse it with his fire then."

"Anyway," he shook his head. "I didn't come out here to tell you off about using that Natsu, I don't care if you keep using it or not, I have something to speak to you about." He dropped Max on the ground and walked over to Natsu.

Something else had occurred to the young Sky Dragon Slayer though.

"But," she began. "If Natsu's magic is a combination of both Fire Dragon and Lightning Dragon Slayer magic, does that mean he's stronger than you now?"

"Nooo . . ." Lucy and Charle groaned, covering their faces with their palms.

"Now you've done it," Happy said cheerfully.

Wendy was confused. "Huh?"

Laxus really did look at her as if she'd said something stupid this time.

"Natsu's magic, stronger than mine?" he asked incredulously. "Not possible."

Natsu's ears perked up at this.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged with a wicked grin. "let's find out once and for all which of us is stronger, Laxus!" For all his exhaustion and low magic, Natsu suddenly looked rejuvenated. He was Fired Up.

"With this magic, I'll definitely be able to defeat you this time!"

Laxus cocked an eyebrow, but before he could stop him, Natsu charged.

"Natsu . . ."

"**Mode: Lightning Fire Dragon!"** Natsu declared mid-sprint.

As before, he experience a feeling of magic igniting within his body, but this time it was a much smaller surge of power.

_Damn! It's not as strong as it was earlier . . . I'll have to finish this in one hit._

"Recklessly charging still, Natsu?" Laxus asked, taking a defensive stance. "I told you . . ."

Drawing the last dredges of his magic into a crackling sphere of flame and electricity around his right fist, he launched at Laxus.

"**Lightning Fire Dragon's . . . Blazing Fist!"** he shouted.

"That's not strong enough!" Laxus barked, extending a hand enveloped in lightning.

"**Polarity Wall!"**

Similar to Max's Sand Wall, Laxus generated a wall of electricity between he and Natsu.

_As if that'll stop me!_ Natsu thought defiantly.

"Huahhh!" He struck the wall with all his strength. As when he'd fought Max, his fist went no further.

_What?_

"You don't listen, do you Natsu?" Laxus said as Natsu continued to try breaching the Polarity Wall.

"This isn't just some magic wall that half-assed blocks attacks like Max's," Laxus told him. "My Polarity Wall absorbs the magic of my opponent's attack, fuses it with my own, and sends it back at them as hundreds of bolts of lightning. The fact that you're using an attack that has electricity in it will only make it hurt more for you."

Eyes widening, Natsu tried to release the flow of magic to his fist, but it was too late.

"GUAAAHHHH!" Just as Laxus said would happen, his magic was quickly sucked into the polarity wall, and then . . .

BOOOM! An explosion of light as his body was riddled with lightning strikes from mere feet away. Everything went black.

He was unconscious before his smoking body hit the ground.

Continued in

**Chapter Two: **

The Reason You'll Never Beat Me


	3. C3: The Reason You'll Never Beat Me

_Sparks & Embers_

**Chapter Four:**

The Reason You'll Never Beat Me

"Ughhhh," Natsu moaned. He felt stiff as a board and as if his skin was crawling with ants. There was also a smokey, slightly appetizing smell he was unfamiliar with.

He made as if to sit up, but someone immediately pushed him back.

"Natsu you can't get up yet!"

He opened his eyes to find Wendy, Lucy, and Happy looking down at him.

"Whrmph hapmnhghe?" he mumbled. "Wharph em ei?"

There were bandages wrapped all around his head, covering his mouth and one of his eyes. He couldn't see the rest of his body since he couldn't sit up, but he assumed there were some there also. He tried to scratch his face, but Wendy gently pushed his hand down.

"You're in the medical office," Wendy told him. "You're not hurt much anymore - I healed most of your injuries - but I thought you'd recover faster if I brought you here."

"You got zapped, Natsu!" Happy said tearfully. "We thought you were dead! Lucy was going to do mouth to mouth, but I stopped her for you!"

"Don't make stuff up!" Lucy told the cat menacingly, grabbing him by the whiskers and pulling.

"Ow ow! I'm sorry Lucy!"

"You're going to be fine Natsu, you were just singed quite a bit from the electricity. It'll tingle for a while, but you'll be fine." Wendy informed him, ignoring the other two who were still going on with their antics.

"Umm. I think," she started, glancing to her right. "I think he really wants to talk to you." she finished "He's been waiting a while for you to wake up. We'll give you some privacy."

"We'll come back when you two are done Natsu." Lucy told him, squeezing his hand. "Erza and Grey both stopped in to see you, but when they found out you'd be fine, they said to tell you they'd talk to you before they left for their training."

"I'll explain more later," she said as the three mages hurried out of the room. He couldn't see out of his right eye, but he sensed someone coming closer.

"Natsu," Laxus said. He walked over so he stood just within Natsu's vision.

"Warght ou dnafng ere?" Natsu asked.

Laxus gave him a blank look. Realizing he wouldn't be able to understand Natsu with his mouth covered, he reached down and pulled the bandage from his mouth.

"What's up Laxus?" Natsu asked. He sounded unusually subdued. The easy explanation would be that he was still in pain from the fight, or he was down about losing, but Laxus knew Natsu better than that. Normally the Dragon Slayer would be demanding a rematch the second he regained consciousness.

"I know what you're thinking, Natsu." he said, walking over to a window nearby and staring out.

"You're thinking, 'I couldn't beat Max with my normal magic, and then I couldn't even beat Laxus with his own magic and mine combined'."

"Am I right?"

He looked over his shoulder and saw that Natsu was looking at him in surprise. He was right. That was exactly what Natsu was thinking.

"Why couldn't you beat me with my own magic and yours combined? I'll answer that first, since it's the most obvious answer that I'm sure you'll never get."

"First: I'm stronger than you. Period. Second, you fought Max how many times before I arrived? I'm sure you were running on fumes by the time you fought me. Third, you just charged in like always and were defeated by an attack you weren't expecting. That's a stupid way to fight. Then there's the fourth and most important fact . . ."

"Natsu, that magic I gave you was Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic. It's very powerful. Combine it with Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and it's a formidable magic indeed. But it's never going to defeat me. I know the goal you've committed yourself to, and I'll tell you, it's the wrong one."

Natsu looked surprised again, but there was defiance and determination in his eyes too.

"I need to become stronger," he said. "If Fairy Tail is to become number one in Fiore again, and if I'm going to be number one in Fairy Tail, then I need to master Mode Lightning Fire Dragon."

"No. Natsu, no. That's wrong." Laxus told him. He turned from the window and walked over and stood directly in front of Natsu's bed.

"Natsu, is it true that you want to become stronger? That you are committed to doing everything you can to improving your magic and making Fairy Tail the top guild in Fiore again?"

"Yes," Natsu said, eyes aflame.

Nodding his head, Laxus continued. "Then you are going about it the wrong way."

"Natsu, the reason you couldn't and probably never will be able to defeat me with Mode Lightning Fire Dragon, is that besides being a Lightning Dragon Slayer, I am also a damn good Lightning Mage."

Natsu didn't get it.

"Natsu, before you knew me as a Lightning Dragon Slayer, I was already one of the strongest mages in the guild. I achieved the rank of S-Class as a Lightning Mage. No one besides my grandfather and father knew I had Lightning Dragon Slayer magic."

Comprehension dawned in Natsu.

"You can't beat me with Lightning Fire Dragon Magic because I've mastered Lightning magic, and your lightning, which is based off of mine anyway, will always be neutralized by a stronger lightning."

"That would leave you back at square one: Fire Dragon Slayer magic."

"Natsu, you've improved your Dragon Slayer Magic a lot since joining Fairy Tail, especially in the months before Tenrou Island, but you've been neglecting a key portion of your magic: Fire."

"If you truly want to become number one, then the answer lies not in mastering a hybrid Dragon Slayer Magic, it lies in mastering both your original Dragon Slayer Magic, and the root element that powers it."

"The true path to strength for you is the simplest. Master Fire Magic and your Dragon Slayer Magic will naturally improve ten-fold also. You're not just a Dragon Slayer; you're a _Fire_ Dragon Slayer."

Natsu thought over what Laxus said. Firstly, he was really surprised. This had to be the most Laxus had said to him one-on-one, not counting their fight during the Fantasia when he was near insane. But Laxus was right.

Natsu had known him as just a Lightning Mage for most of his time in Fairy Tail. Laxus was undisputedly a master of lightning. The things he could do with it; Thunder Palace, turning his whole body into lightning, using it to travel long distances . . . these were things that Natsu had no remotely close equivalent for with his Fire.

"Laxus," he said, serious. "Can you help me master Fire Magic? I want to become stronger."

"No." the Lightning Mage said simply.

"What? Why not?" Natsu demanded angrily. "What was the whole point of this conversation then?"

"Natsu, I can't teach you Fire Magic; I'm not a Fire Mage." Laxus clarified.

"Fire and Lightning Magic have their similarities, but they are very different magics. I can't teach you Fire Magic nor help you master it, but I know someone who might."

"Who?"

* * (*) * *

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

First of all, Thank You Very Much for reading this. I really, really, hope you enjoyed it. I'm so sorry it took so long to get it out after writing the prologue. I really love the idea of this story, and had been trying the entire time to get this down onto paper, but it just wasn't coming to me. I've got at least 4 other drafts I'd done and nearly posted. I'm glad I didn't, those are all garbage and don't nearly convey the story in a way I'd want. I'm sorry for the wait, but I guarantee the final for Chap One and Two are much better than any of the drafts I have saved in my documents.

I'm always open to constructive reviews and would love to know what you think. Feedback really helps the quality of any further writing I do, and will always be greatly appreciated.

If you have a Fairy Tail, Bleach, or Soul Eater Fic you've written and would like an extra reviewer on, let me know and I'll do my best J

Next Chapter will be out Asap

See you then

- Futuristic Phoenix


End file.
